The Darkness Inside
by 101The Only One101
Summary: Ahsoka is missing and Anakin is going crazy looking for her. Terror rises in the galaxy and Anakin knows who this "terror" is. He's just too afraid to admit it. None of this Anisoka.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- My first fanfic. Yeah...

Rated T just to be safe and more gruesome stuff coming later. I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters except the storyline.

Summary

There are rumors of another Sith emerging and taking Jedi. One day, Ahsoka is kidnapped or rather missing when she doesn't come back to the Jedi Temple. Anakin is worried out of his mind and where is Ahsoka? Who is this new Sith?

Chapter 1- The Vision

Anakin's POV

_Master! Master! MASTER!? Anakin! Help, please help me! AHHHH!_

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. It had been 1 standard month since Ahsoka went missing. I had gone coo-coo crazy looking for her. I searched in the underworld of Coruscant and everywhere basically in Coruscant, at least everywhere I could go. I took a shower in the refresher and stared at myself in the mirror. I closed my eyes and felt deep in the force.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" I muttered.

Groaning, I made my way to the mess hall and got breakfast. It felt weird without my perky padawan. I sat down at a empty table and began to eat slowly. Rex sat down across from me.

"Are you okay, General?" He asked.

He had a sad look. Nobody really got over the commander. All I could do was nod mutely. Rex stared at me for a quite some time before going to sit with his other buddies. My appetite was gone, so I threw away my food and went back to my dorm/apartment/living quarters. I sighed and attempted to take a nap.

Ahsoka's POV

I was in force binders in a jail like space. I haven't eaten in 2 days and I was beginning to feel the side effects. My lekku was sore from constant pulling. They tortured me everyday. They used shock collars and killed innocent people just to break me. I felt terrible and was ready to break. Two people came to get me, wearing hooded outfits. I didn't struggle, for I knew that they would drug me or stun me. I tried this about 10 times before I finally gave up. They took me to a room and strapped me in. One of them also placed a shock collar around my neck. One was girl, I could see that because of her long hair and the fact she was wearing a dress. The other one pushed a button and the shocking began. I screamed, begging for them to stop. I cried out the word surrender.

The girl stopped it and asked me in a thick accent, "Do you surrender? Yes or no and will you bow down to your new master?"

"Yes, I do," I replied in a small voice.

The girl nodded to the other one and they dragged me to another room. Inside was Dooku.

Anakin's POV

I sighed. The council called for me and woke me up. It was the first sleep I had gotten since Ahsoka had… vanished. I walked to the Council room and waited a few minutes before they called me in.

Yoda said, "Miss your padawan you do, Young Skywalker?"

I replied, "Yes, but I intend to find her,"

Windu said, "We are closing Padawan Tano's case. You are not allowed to look for her again."

I gasped sharply and felt dizzy. I immediately put up my mental shields.

"We truly are sorry Anakin," Obi-Wan said to my chagrin.

"Free to leave you are," Yoda says watching my expression with an intent look.

I walk out with one thought only: I will find Ahsoka no matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- News Indeed

Anakin's POV

I walked from the Jedi Council Room and went to my living quarters. I peek in Ahsoka's room and feel wounded immediately. The force feels so dark around her and I fear for the worst. The Jedi Council request me again. Yay, I think with mock sarcasm, two times in one day, I am on a roll.

"Come in you may" Yoda calls.

"Why did you request me masters?" I ask deceptively hiding my emotions.

"Padawan Tano, touchy subject she is, is she not?" Yoda says staring at me with conviction. I nod mutely and watch as Obi-Wan says, "we have decided to renew the search for Padawan Tano."

"Why?" I ask.

"There is something disturbing about her in the force," Windu replies.

Ahsoka's POV

All I can do is stare mutely at Dooku.

"Bow down to your new master child" He states.

I stare at my new master. And then, I do the unexpected, I bow deeply.

"Thank you, for not killing me. I know, no apologizing in my new sith ways." I say weakly.

Dooku nods and stares at me deeply, looking through and inside of me to make sure I am dark. Sure enough, I am.

"Bring her medical supplies, food, and new clothing," Dooku says to the girl and boy.

They nod and take me away.

Anakin's POV

Why did Ahsoka feel so dark? What if she was kidnapped, I mean it was always a possibility, but I ruled it out. Snips was a smart girl and she could fight. She wouldn't go down easily, unless she was tricked. What was she doing that day anyways? Time to go investigate, I guess I will go interrogate Barriss Offee, Ahsoka's friend. I knock on Master Unduli and Padawan Offee's shared living quarters. Padawan Offee answers and lets me in.

"You know how Ahsoka disappeared, right?" I ask.

"Of course I do, she is my friend after all, in this lonely place." Barriss replies sadly.

"Do you know if she went anywhere with you when she was missing?" I ask again.

She winces and shakes her head. I nod and signal to leave. She shows me the door.

Ahsoka's POV

Wow, I must admit, I love the whole wardrobe. So much prettier than my drab brown Jedi clothes. I wear a black dress that goes to my knees with black tights with diamond-cut-in holes. The neckline plunges and shows off some of my growing curves. I also have black boots and black gloves. I wear black make-up that gives me a maturer look. My eyes are a mix between sith yellow and aquamarine. I touch my new twin light sabers, one main and one shorter one. Both have blood red blades of course. My new master comms me and tells me, we need to train. He says he has some tricks to tell me.

**Sorry, if this is indeed short, but next chapter is longer, promise. Please read and review or R&R (is that it?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A new Addition

Dooku's POV

I watch my new apprentice come to me. I must admit, the new outfit suits her. Her lady features will come in handy often.

"Welcome, my new apprentice" I say grandly.

"Yes master" She replies.

"Let me see your abilities. Spar with me," I say activating my light saber. She activates both of her sabers. She waits for me to strike first.

"No, you must strike first child!" I say.

She lunges towards me with fury in her eyes. I block all of her hits and start to make her take the defense. She narrows her eyes and blocks all of my hits too.

"Well done, my apprentice," I mutter.

She nods. Then she grabs my light saber with the force and clips her shoto to her belt. She activates mine and holds me at a standstill. I nod and she tosses me my light saber, deactivated of course.

"Go and eat, come back and we will discuss your new lightsabers." I say.

She nods and leaves for 1 standard hour. She comes back and we talk. I give her two crystals, one slightly smaller for her shoto. She takes the green and yellow crystal out and inserts the red ones. She slips the green and yellow crystals on a chain which she put on. It is hidden under her dress. I give her a motion to bow. She takes the hint to bow and she does.

"From here on out, you are now, Darth Traya!"

Anakin's POV

Oh my gosh? What happened? I felt a deep disturbance in the force. The council requests me just as I was about to request them.

"Feel the disturbance, you do Skywalker?" Yoda questions.

I nod and Windu says, "We have reason to believe it is Ahsoka,".

I gasp sharply. Everyone nods at Windu's statement.

"But how?"Is all I can ask.

"Captured she was, perhaps tortured to breaking point, she was. Forced her to turn dark, must assume." Yoda manages to say before catching a breath.

"We are sending as many Knights as possible. You are not on the list yet, Skywalker." Master Plo-Koon says.

I nod and request to leave. I am given a chorus of yes. I want to find Ahsoka, but I know the Council is tracking me. Obi-Wan gives me a careful look on my way out. I need to go to the training room to burn off steam. I head over and find several clones including Rex working out and chatting. Rex sees me and excuses himself to talk to me.

"What's up, General?"

"The council won't let me look for Ahsoka." I groan in frustration and began hitting a practice dummy. Rex nods and calls his clone buddies over.

"We will help you General." Rex says and the clones nod. I nod gratified.

"Here is the plan," I say.

Ahsoka's POV

I am proud. I will defeat the Jedi and their selfish ways. I am Darth Traya. Master calls me. I walk over to his command/control room.

"Here is your first mission," Dooku says."Capture as many Jedi as possible when they get wind of you. Kill as many innocent people as possible and the Jedi will find you. Wear a cloak so nobody will recognize you. I will have a ship prepped with a jail space and other spaces."

I nod and go leave to prepare. I hop on the plane and decide, where do I wanna go? I want somewhere far enough from the Jedi, but some species that are important. I know where I want to go, Naboo. I will assassinate the Queen of Naboo.

**Sorry, if this chapter was short, it was a transition to the next. Next one will be longer, promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Arrival

Ahsoka-Darth Traya's POV

I arrive at Naboo. I hid the ship in a grove of trees, thankfully the ship was small enough for this. I took my lightsabers and touched them, but quickly shook my head and strode over to the palace. I murdered any guards and Gungans that saw me. The queen was Neeyutnee. I pull my cloak closer around me and quickly go into the throne room. There is Queen Neeyutnee and her handmaidens. I pull out my lightsabers and ignite them. I impale two of the maidens and stab one in the gut. All three are goners. The remaining three and Neeyutnee back into a corner. I use the force to jam the doors shut and mess up communications. I deflect bolts and hit two handmaidens and slice through the other one. I decapitate Neeyutnee and stuff her head in a bag. I climb out the window and force leap to the ground, scurrying to my ship. I quickly put her head in a cold place, so it doesn't rot. I decide to go to Zygerria. Time is up for Queen Miraj Scintel.

Anakin's POV

The news was outraging. Several reports say that Queen Neeyutnee is dead. They show a headless body and six impaled bodies all in the throne room. There are also guards and Gungans, all impaled or decapitated. I notice that they have lightsaber burns and holes, not blaster wounds or anything else. I hope this wasn't Ahsoka, as she is feeling dark. Darker and darker by the moment. I gasp mentally and request the Council. They let me in and they have worried faces as well.

"Seen the news you have, Skywalker?" Yoda asks.

I nod. Shaak Ti speaks up, "We have reason to believe it was the sith. Or Ahsoka."

I had been expecting this and I put my mental shields up. Why do they always blame her?

"We are sending Knight Aayla Secura to investigate." Plo Koon says.

Aayla walks in and gets briefed. I merely stand in the back. I catch one word out of many, Zygerria.

Ahsoka-Darth Traya's POV

I order one of the droids, who looks a lot like R2-D2, to keep the ship in space. I take a smaller ship, a Starfighter and head down to the surface. I land on some houses, about 5 standard clicks away from the palace. I force leap out and began jumping to the palace. When I arrive, I kill any guards or slaves and leap up onto the balcony, a good hope would be to get Prime Minister Atai Molec. But then, the Jedi came, I smiled eerily, more for my collection. She has several clones with her as well, but they are on the ground. I take out my two lightsabers and ignite them as the Jedi takes hers out. She is Aayla Secura. I strike first empowering her and she seems to not expect this so I basically have upper ground. I strike using large strokes and small strokes always alternating so she cannot know what will happen. I suddenly hit her on the head and she's out, but still alive. I take force binders and a special serum that removes the force. I take her lightsaber and take out the crystal. I throw the mechanical parts over the balcony and use the force to lift her. I then force slam all clones into the ground, not enough to kill, but to knock out. When they wake, they will realize their general is gone and will contact the Jedi. More for me. I continue on to the throne room. When I arrive, I take out my lightsabers and throw Aayla on the ground, I see six slaves, Queen Miraj Scintel, and Atai Molec. First, I jam the doors shut and mess communications. I ignite my lightsabers and I impale two of the slaves and decapitate two others. I stab the other two and all six are goners. I turn to the queen, I attack both at the same time, sending my lightsaber over their heads at the same time, both duck. I force push both of them into a wall. The queen is knocked out and the prime minister lays on the ground. I quickly cut off both of their heads and stuff them into bags. I lift Aayla and I jump out the window, making my escape. I force leap from house to house to the Starfighter. I fly back to the ship. I put Aayla in the jail cell and put the heads with Neeyutnee. I have one Jedi and three heads. I walk over to the containment center. Aayla is waking up, I smile sweetly at her under my cloak. She looks up at me and I take the hood off of my head. I watch the reaction. I smile looking at her face. First, it's disbelief, then horror, and then neutral.

"Come on dear, you know you can talk." I say.

"Ahsoka? You are alive?" She manages.

I growl, "Ahsoka Tano is dead. She was weak. I am Darth Traya! Don't worry, you will soon have company dearie!" I add as much venom into the last word.

"The Jedi will come for me!" She calls.

"I'm counting on it, dearie." I say sweetly, sarcasm dripping off of my voice.

I leave and input coordinates for the hyperdrive. Time to go to Onderon. King Dendup will need a replacement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Incoming

Anakin's POV

The council just requested me. What now?

"Padawans, a touchy subject yes?" Yoda asks.

"It's hard for me because of this new sith who seems to be um, capturing Jedi." I pick my words carefully.

"Assigning you one we are." Yoda replies.

"What?" I burst.

"Akita, come in," Shaak Ti calls softly.

Akita is a Togrutan girl who has sunset orange skin and white marks around her face. She has white marks oddly similar to Ahsoka's, except instead of diamonds, she had tear drops.

"Meet Akita Tano," Shaak Ti says.

I gasp mentally, Ahsoka's sister?

"I never knew Ahsoka had a sister." I mutter.

Windu must have heard me because he says, "She did, we just never told her and isolated them."

I nod. Akita and I both bow and another bond is established. We both walk out.

"So, you don't know Ahsoka?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Am I supposed to be aware of this Ahsoka?"

"Well, this Ahsoka is my former Padawan and your sister." I say dropping the bond.

She stares up at me, wide eyed. I nod and it sinks in.

"Wow" seems to be all she can manage.

"I have a well, new senator to show around. Do you know him? He is Senator Bonteri. He recently came from Onderon to represent his mother in the war. He asked for me specifically," Akita says.

"Ahsoka knew Bonteri. And I did too." I reply.

"Oh,"

"Let me see how you fight for about say 15 standard minutes," I say confidently.

She nods. We walk over to the training rooms. We put the lightsabers to a minimum power as to not hurt anyone. She has a green lightsaber and holds it in reverse Shien grip. Wow, this was gonna be a lot harder. I strike first and she blocks skillfully. She lunges to me and uses the force to enhance her speed and force of the hit. I stumble and she uses this to her advantage. She knocks me off my feet and I see a lightsaber pointed towards my throat. I kick her and bounce back up.

I turn off my saber and say, "Well done, you know Ahsoka uses reverse Shien grip as well. She also has a shoto which might work for you as well. Now go help Senator Bonteri."

She nods and leaves.

Akita's POV

I walk over to the hangar and see the Senator Bonteri's ship. He walks out and I walk to him.

"Hello Senator." I say.

"Hello Master Jedi," Lux says.

"Did you know someone named Ahsoka Tano?" I blurt.

He hesitates, "Yes, I knew her. It was a shame what happened..."

"What?"

"She was missing and many Jedi and senators believe she has gone to the dark side." Lux says sadly.

"Oh because Anakin, my master, says Ahsoka was his former Padawan and my sister." I reply.

Lux nods, "I was noticing a resemblance. I think you have to go, but we will see each other around, yes?"

"Yes"

I turn around and go to my new shared quarters. I enter and watch as Master plops on the small couch in the little main room. There are two bedrooms, a refresher, and a small kitchen area.

"Is this... Ahsoka's room?" I ask pointing to a door.

He nods, "You can borrow it."

I walk in and see a bed, small desk, and a little dresser with pictures strewn across. I look closer. One is of a Togrutan that looks suspiciously like me, Ahsoka, I presume and Anakin, her master. Both are smiling. The next photo is of Lux and Ahsoka. They are sitting really close to each other, shoulders and thighs touching and both are smiling. There are others as well, but I don't care to look. I put my lightsaber on the desk and fall dramatically on the bed. I decided to take a nap, what's the harm in that?

Anakin's POV

My com link beeps and I say, "Skywalker here."

"We need you in the council room with your Padawan."

"I'm coming" I reply.

I go into Ahsoka/Akita's room and wake Akita from her nap.

"We need to go to the Council Room," I say.

She nods and clips her lightsaber to her belt. We both make it in record time to the Council Room and soon are called in.

"Found something we have," Yoda says.

"Watch this recording," Plo Koon says.

Two people are fighting. One of them is Aayla, the other looks very familiar, but they are wearing a cloak. The person has a weird head. It's curved like montrals. Aayla is knocked out and then the recording goes black.

"Queen Miraj Scintel and Prime Minister Atai Molec of Zygerria were found decapitated," Windu states. "Aayla was gone when the clones came to,".

"Should we send another Knight?" I ask.

They debate. I hear a bunch of no's that turn into yes'.

"Sending newly knighted, Knight Offee." Yoda says after moments of silence.

Barriss walks in and is briefed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Why darling?

**I can only hope that you will like this chapter. Some progress will be halted in honor of my new fan fiction that my friends will help me create. Thanks for being in my story. Mwah and enjoy!**

Ahsoka/Darth Traya's POV

I smiled in glee. I found a Jedi orbiting Alderaan. Weird, but who cares? I examined the possible escapes and decided to eliminate them. First up was the escape pods.

"Open fire on them!" I say to one of the droids.

I watch as the ship takes heavy fire and wait for a few minutes.

"Dock to their ship now," I yell.

One of the droid beeps and the boarding ramp clamps on their ship. I close my eyes.

"So it's you, Barriss, a newly Knighted Jedi, I see. Hmm, not for long." I murmur.

I check to make sure my cloak is on. I touch my sabers and then walk on to their ship. I slash the clones in my way and find Barriss in the control room with other clones. I force close the entrance and slice the clones. I watch with an amused smile as Barriss puts in a distress code. I finish killing the clones as she is explaining her case to the Jedi. Anakin is there. Good, I will need him to.

I attack her and Master Plo Koon yells, "Behind you!".

She turns and barely has time to take out her saber again. I strike first with a heavy blow and she staggers. I hit her on the head and she crumples.

I smirk and say in a deep voice, "Remember me Jedi?". I ask this with as much venom in the last word.

"You are who?" Yoda the shriveled green creature asked.

"Who do you think?" I shriek and fling my cloak hood off.

All they see is orange and black before I force cripple the device. I walk back to my ship with Barriss on me. I tell the droids to open fire on their ship. I put her in the cell and inject her with the serum. She gets force binders too. I hear the explosion as I hang her next to Aayla who awakens and asks me questions.

"Why?"

"Why should I tell you JEDI!?" I scream.

Barriss awakens and I smile at her under my hood.

"Hello Darling," I say sweetly.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Always the critizism. Enjoy yourself, while it lasts," I say looking at my orange skin tinted reddish black.

"Show yourself." Barriss says firmly.

"Sure darling," I say and fling my cloak hood back.

I smile at her reaction. It is happiness, then disbelief, then sadness, and then a longing.

"Ahsoka?" She asks.

I hit her cheek and say, "Ahsoka is dead. I am Darth Traya.".

"Enjoy your stay!" I say cheerily.

"I'm really sorry about everything. I didn't mean to get knighted. It just happened. The Jedi Council, no offense Aayla, was probably desperate. They felt worried after they met you." Barriss says sadly.

Aayla nods incoherently and I turn around furious.

"Enjoy your stay," I say firmly and I leave them to do whatever.

I input coordinates for hyperdrive. Hmm. Time ticks for the Jedi. Their beloved Temple will take a hit.

Anakin's POV

The clone commander rewinds the footage and we see a slender Togruta. She has blue and white striped lekku and her montrals are growing outwards. Her lekku reaches her mid-chest area and she has growing curves. She wears a black dress with graceful swooping lines that would actually have been pretty, if her eyes portrayed something else. Her eyes. Oh, they were terrible. They were the yellowest sith colour possible, but they has this hint of ... cerulean blue. Her facial markings were pure white tinged with black and stood out against her orange tinted black skin. She had diamonds towards her forehead and lines squiggling around her cheeks and forehead. I knew this person all too well. It was Ahsoka. No. No. This is not real. No. No. This is not Ahsoka. No. Not his little Snips. She was a beacon of light in the force. No, no, no. I closed me eyes and searched desperately in myself and the force. The force kept saying yes, this is true as if this was an easy question. But it wasn't for me. I was torn apart, Snips was sith? Yoda was shaking his head and it took everything in me not to force crush everything in the room.

"I knew it. Ahsoka Tano is gone." Windu states the fact nobody wanted to hear.

Shaak Ti and Plo Koon both wince as he says this and I know they were both attached to Ahsoka. Ahsoka could have been Shaak Ti's successor and Plo Koon found Ahsoka as a little girl. I put my game face on and put my mental shields up. The council expects me to become mad and blow up, but I will not.

"I think we all noticed Master Windu," I reply in a business-tone.

He glares at me and Yoda says in his squiggly wording, "Not good this is. Bad indeed... Hmm. Send another Knight perhaps? Skywalker in favour? With his new Padawan he will? Perhaps with Master Kenobi?".

I nod and call my Padawan in from where she was outside. Akita shyly walks in and clips her saber to her belt. Must have been bored. I know the feeling. The council briefs us and we leave to go prepare.

"Master, where do you think she is?" Akita asks.

"I don't know, I would assume Alderaan, but the force says no." I reply.

She nods and we go back to our quarters.

"Don't forget your parka incase we go somewhere cold or rainy." I say.

"I know master," Akita says.

"Ahsoka called me Skyguy. And I called her Snips. I think of a name for you." I say teasingly.

"Whatever you say Skyguy!" Akita says and then bursts into giggles.

"Take both parkas." I say and go into my room.

I take out my parka and shove it into my bag. I also add some first aid and other essentials. I add a cloak and a change of clothes. All done. I notice that Akita packed two parkas (just like I asked her to), a change of clothes, essentials (girls), and some other stuff like rations and whatnot.

"Let's go." I say.

She nods and we head to the ship. Master Kenobi comes about 10 standard minutes later.

"Well, well, well. Now who's late?" I tease Master Kenobi.

"I see you take any chance you can Anakin. Hello Padawan Tano."

"Hello Master Kenobi." Akita says with confidence, much like Ahsoka.

As we walk on the ship, "Masters, what if she wants to attack the Temple? It is a possibility," Akita says.

"Search your feelings, both of you." Master Kenobi says.

We close our eyes and open ourselves up to the force. Yes. Yes. The force won't stop affirming it.

"Is she really going to do this?" I ask "It's awfully risky.".

She will. We all knew that, but we never wanted to admit that. We left the ship to call the Jedi Council. They must know about the attack. We can only hope Ahsoka doesn't know we heard her thoughts.

**I hope you enjoyed once again and chapters will be out every week? Maybe two? I don't know, but stayed tuned. I will tell you this though, there will be a grand ball in this story and a child. Please keep reading my stories. Mwah.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Temple

Akita's POV

**I thank badboy17 and .5851 for pointing out to me this is the wrong story. I accidentally put this under One Life and I am so mortified. Enjoy while I cower in shame.**

Chapter 7- Temple

I just realized something very big. I can communicate to Ahsoka. I realized this when we [Obi-Wan, Anakin, and me] were going to the Jedi Council. I just heard her thoughts and I'm sure she heard some of mine. I don't know how this is possible because we have never met and we never had a bond created. I hear the most horrifying thoughts ever. She calls the Jedi betrayers, murders, and enemies. This really hurts me because she is my sister. I believe in her to become a greater Jedi. We reached the Council Room and are called in.

"News you bring you do" Yoda calls.

"Yes Masters, Padawan Tano has thought of something before we leave as this may be crucial in... Ahsoka's plan." Obi-Wan says.

"I believe that Ahsoka may bomb the Temple." I state. Everyone gasps.

"How so?" Yoda asks with this, only I can describe as cutesy.

"She has captured many Jedi. Why not bomb the Temple? Just pay some bounty hunters to do so or rather do it yourself. It would be risky however," I reply.

"How did you come upon this thought?" Master Windu asks.

I'm stuck here. I can see it in Master Yoda's eyes. He urges me to tell the truth somehow.

"I feel I can communicate to Ahsoka." I say confidently.

Gasps go around the room and murmurs can be heard from fellow members to one another.

"This is preposterous!" Ki-Adi Mundi almost yells.

The council breaks out and begins yelling over each other. I begin wincing when I hear what they say.

"This is impossible!"

"She's crazy!"

"Should we expel her?"

"SILENCE!" A single voice rises above others.

Master Yoda rarely yelled and if he did, he was really ticked off.

"True this is, search the force and your feelings you must." He says more sophisticatedly.

Everyone closes their eyes except Obi-Wan, Anakin, and me. They open their eyes one by one. It kinda freaks me our that they do that in a synchronized way.

"Padawan Tano is correct. However, if Ahsoka is indeed using bounty hunters, she may be looking out for other Jedi. This could be a distraction." Master Gallia says thoughtfully, her voice raising at the end.

"Sending Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano, we are. To orbit Mandalore, you shall, lure her in you must, before true damage can done be." Master Yoda says.

We nod and go to our ship. We board and strap ourselves in.

"To Mandalore we will go. You know, Akita, Obi-Wan had a certain crush on a certain duchess." Anakin says teasingly.

"Stop it Anakin. Akita, Duchess Satine Kryze is deceased. There will be no more feelings." Obi-Wan says almost somberly.

"He's got the hots for Luminara." Anakin whispers to me.

"Anakin!"

"So what, you never acted on feelings anyways. What's the harm in a little crush?" Anakin asks as he puts in coordinates for Mandalore "Do you have a crush Akita?"

"Not really, maybe one when I was really young, on Shilli, but no one..." I reply.

"Let's go." Obi-Wan says.

"Will do." And the ship is put into hyperdrive and the swirling blue oasis awaits.

Ahsoka/Darth Traya's POV

I sit in my quarters, meditating. I feel this strong force presence emitting from Mandalore. I walk briskly to the control room.

"Mandalore" I say with so much force that one droid gets crushed immediately with the force of my words.

The droid beeps something incoherently and I make warning growls. The droid beeps and then the swirls of hyperspace. I walk back to my quarters and rest, you must have your strength right?

Akita's POV

I feel such a dark presence coming towards us and I know the final battle is to come. Anakin is shaking his head and Obi-Wan is the perfect face of calm. I know he is truly frazzled. Obi and I kinda go back.

Flashback

"Woah young one." Obi-Wan says.

"So sorry Master," I say holding my lekku.

It got banged into a metal wall in the training room and I was feeling dizzy. I fell to my knees, not bothering to put a hand down.

"Young one? Young one?..."

I black out.

"Where am I?" I ask incoherently, but somehow Obi answers.

"Medbay" He replies "you have got yourself into quite a hole. It would seem your lekku is bruised, but not badly."

"Hmmm. Can I leave?" I ask innocently.

"Just like A..." He mutters the rest.

"Who?"

"No one young one. What is your name?" He asks.

"Akita Tano" I reply.

"You know me as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now rest," Obi says.

I grunt and he chuckles. He gently rubs my lekku and then leaves.

Flashback End

We were nearing Mandalore and Obi-Wan seemed to be turning a shade of pink. I guess he never got over Duchess Satine. I actually met her a few times, such a sweet soul. We came out of hyperspace and saw a ship.

The dark presence was surrounding that ship and Anakin says, "Time for fun. Should I latch on?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan rubs his beard.

Suddenly, the dark ship pulls us towards them with a tractor.

"Stang!" Anakin almost screams.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan seems horrified at what had been revealed.

"I've heard that word a lot of times from other younglings." I say calmly.

"Oh. We are being latched onto!" Anakin squeaks.

"Is he always this paranoid?" I whisper to Obi-Wan.

He nods with a grimace. Nothing happens. I think they want us to go onto their ship. We all share one last look and then board their ship. There is no one there. We all walk around covering each others' back. We walk into what looks like a jail. Barriss and Aayla look up wearily at us.

"Behind you," Barriss manages.

We all swing around to see Darth Traya coming.

"Anakin, go call for help and disable some of the ship's settings. Akita, stay with me and help the prisoners." Obi-Wan orders.

Anakin nods and runs off. I go inside after force picking the lock. I gently take both of the girls' cuffs off and they slump on the ground.

"The force is gone. She gave us a serum." Aayla gasps.

I focus my hands on Barriss and close my eyes. I draw out the serum and she throws up. I quickly do the same for Aayla. They get up and we grab their lightsabers from the chest outside the cell. Obi-Wan is dueling at least a battalion of battle droids. We quickly join in and the droids are scrap piles in a matter of minutes. A dark figure emerges from the smoke. It throws off their cloak and it's Ahsoka.

"Get them back to our ship. They are greatly weak." Obi-Wan mutters.

I nod and we go in the opposite direction.

**I am so sorry because Ice hasn't come out yet... I am actually thinking about just writing the story all at once and then posting chapters as necessary. Please comment on this!**


End file.
